


I ever been in love?

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: An unexpected person, with an unexpected question, leads to an interesting discussion.





	I ever been in love?

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: Hello again my readers. As you’ve realized I change my name. I used to be Queen of Yugioh now I am Queen of the garden.
> 
> I think that’s enough about me the story down below, it is a friendship between at Atem and Mokuba.
> 
> I do not own Yugioh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Done’ I thought as I look at my duel monsters deck. It’s hard to believe 4 years in Yugi’s body, with no memories. I can remember everything clearly now the sitting by the river the breeze blowing through the sands.

 

I’m knocked from telling my thoughts when I hear movement by the door. I check Yugi presence and find that he’s asleep. Nodding to myself, I go see who’s there.

 

“Mokuba,” I say in the little shocked not that he's outside my door ‘Yugi door I corrected in my head’ but that his eyes are red. 

 

“Something you can do for you,” I asked politely if you’ve used the one they usually interact with his friends. It feels kind of strange to me.

“It’s n-othing,” he stumbles over the word. Like you want to ask something. “Why don’t you come in I’m sure there’s juice in the fridge.” Remembering the fridge which Joey ransacked earlier. 

 

Slowly but assuredly Mokuba followed after me. Looking in the fridge I picked up two cans of apple juice and set them on the table. Putting my deck away and turning my attention to the small Kaiba. 

 

Mokuba’s big brother Wade has his emotions sealed ball, on the other hand, the smaller brother. Always reminds a beauty, energetic and full of walls ‘When he’s not trying to poison me with pancakes,’ I’ve thought to turn a little dark. 

 

So turning my attention. “Is there something wrong Mokuba,” I said, trying to see that and get something out of him. “It’s nothing really,” he pauses for a second “Have you ever been in love?” he says fast out the question then looks down at his add his juice in what seems to be an embarrassment. 

 

A little shocked for a set I restrain myself. “Have I ever been in love?” I say quietly, turning my attention to the young Kaiba I start “Yes, I’ve been loved before or what seems like you back in my day.” taking a drink and continuing “most my friends had marriage contracts since they were born you can not really choose they want to marry.” 

 

“What about you?” was a quiet question from Mokuba. “My parents are lucky,” I started “My dad fell in love with mom real love. They didn’t believe in marriage contracts for me,” thinking about memory. I continue “When my dad died my uncle took most of his duties even though I was doing half of my dad’s duties already.” taking a pause. I continued to “Decide to do a marriage contract without telling me. Luckily we were friends so didn’t really bother me that she would be my Queen.”

 

“I think I was really in love for knowledge younger. This person was all I could think about for most my younger days.”

 

“Who was that?” can a curious question from across the table “He was a Prince from across the ocean, I forget what country but we became friends and from the there lovers he ended up dying three years after we met do not know Until two weeks later we do not exactly have e-mail.”

 

Mokuba nodded and seem indeed thoughts. He looked up smiling at me “I should go my big brothers is probably wondering where I am now.” 

 

“Thank you.” He says closing the door behind him. 

 

“I ever been in love?” Is I’m last thoughts before I fell Yugi wake up in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: I hope you like that. Please review, favourite, or follow. I’ll give you an apple juice if you do.
> 
> So next time, from Queen Of The Garden.


End file.
